


seriously, what next?

by words_unravel



Category: Panic At The Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Age Swap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Spencer should be used to this kind of thing by now.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	seriously, what next?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildestranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/gifts).



> [**Prompt:** _wildestranger_ \- brendon/spencer: cuddling. requested [here](http://prettykitty-aya.livejournal.com/187546.html)]  
> [**A/N:** apparently, i am unable to drabble. also, i'm pretty sure i switch tenses at some point, but. oh, well? Also, a round of appreciation for the various authors that have written the cracktastic goodness that's mentioned in the beginning, love you guys!]  
> [**Beta:** none]

It's possible that all the really strange shit happens to them, Spencer doesn't care _what_ Pete says.

It's, well. Spencer _understands_ roofies and cookies with hair (okay, not really). He does _not_, on the other hand, understand the number of times they've either gotten hexed into being a slave to their band (Spencer refuses to cook breakfast ever again), turned into cats (Spencer blames Jon), or accidentally inhaled some kind of sex pollen (Ryan _still_ can't look Spencer in the face some days). And, oh god, they've turned into girls so many times, Spencer's lost count (Brendon actually loves when that happens, he's a whore for mini-skirts apparently. Spencer's pretty sure it's the girl orgasms, from all the noise that comes from Brendon's bunk.)

In fact, he wonders how in the hell they get anything done, really, with all the shit that happens to them.

*

So when Brendon turns into a six-year old kid, Spencer's not incredibly surprised. It was bound to happen sooner or later with their luck. Also not surprising (but incredibly hilarious), is the way Ryan is _pounding_ on the bus door, hollering at Zack to let them out. Zack, being the smart man he is, had taken one look at Brendon and walked right back out the door. He'd also, somehow or another, managed to lock the bus from the outside.

After the first hour of chasing Brendon around _jesus, how hard is it to catch one kid on a bus?_ trying to put a t-shirt on him (he'd rolled out of bed naked as a jaybird), Jon had suggested smokin' up to settle Brendon down. Before Spencer could even begin to ridicule that idea, Brendon had stopped, climbed into Jon's lap and said clearly, "Smoking is groooooss. Only stupid people smoke."

Without thinking Spencer scolded, "Don't call people stupid, Brendon, it's rude."

And great, now he'd turned into his mother. Spencer hated his band. Jon was doing his best not to laugh at the look on Spencer's face and Brendon was pouting. Which was seriously, _seriously_ lethal on Brendon's six-year old face. Spencer's pout-willpower, he could tell, was not going to be near as effective now. He already had to work against giving into a 20-year old Brendon pout. Not that Brendon would ever, _ever_ find that out. So he threw the shirt at Jon's head, walked out of the lounge and shut the door on a squealing giggle and Jon's startled 'hey!' Let Mr. Laid-back handle it for a while.

Besides, he had to go see if Ryan was crying yet.

***

He couldn't pinpoint what had woken him up, not until a second whimper drifted down the hall from the back lounge. They'd left Brendon there, after he'd fallen asleep (finally) during the middle of Mulan, not willing to risk waking him. Jon and Ryan had fallen into their bunks with reverent sighs and fallen asleep almost instantly. Spencer'd had time to mutter 'wimps' before passing out himself.

It wasn't until the third time he heard the noise that Spencer realized Brendon was scared. And oh shit, they hadn't left any lights on when they'd all gone to bed. Spencer remembers being that age, all the bogey man under his bed and in the dark. Scrambling out of his bunk, he hits the light switch in the bathroom on his way to the back.

"Brendon?" He could see Brendon sitting in the middle of the couch, eyes wide, bottom lip trembling. Sinking down next to him, Spencer said softly, "Hey, B, you okay?" A soft hand across his forehead has Spencer an instant armful.

"-want my Sonic, 'Pencer, he'd beat up all those stupid monsters." Brendon's eyes are huge and Spencer wants to practically coo at him for being such a big, brave boy in the face of all those horrid monsters and ohgod, he really _is_ turning into his mom. He hopes this phase passes soon before he loses all man-points. Which will be about two seconds after Ryan catches on.

He pulls Brendon back a little, "Well, um, Sonic had to go on a super-secret world-saving mission, okay?" Spencer can see the fear retreat a little, "And he told me to protect you while he was gone, okay?" Brendon nods and the fear is nearly gone now, is gone completely when Spencer asks if Brendon wants to sleep in Spencer's bunk. Brendon nods his head so hard, Spencer's worried it'll fall off. And then he wants to slap himself. His _mother_, geez.

They climb in and within seconds Brendon is curled halfway on top of Spencer, hands clenched in his t-shirt, and head tucked under Spencer's chin. Spencer may or may not kiss the crown of mussy, dark brown hair that's tickling his nose. He may tighten his hold, too, but nobody'll ever be able to prove it.

***

Spencer can hear Jon and Ryan talking, voices low and a little frantic. Then the curtain on his bunk is pulled back. Jon tries covering up his laugh with a cough, but all Ryan says is, "You realize you have no pants on right, Brendon?"

Which, you know, was not such a big deal when Brendon was three feet tall and kept tripping _over_ the shirt. But it's an entirely different story now since sometime in the night, he went back to normal. Spencer's kind of glad he wore his pajama pants to bed instead of his boxers because well, that might be awkward. More awkward.

But Brendon doesn't even wake up, just tucks his head in closer into Spencer's neck, breath even against his skin. Spencer rolls his eyes and tucked the blanket tighter around them and flips his retarded band-mates off. Then he closes the curtain in their faces. He does wince, though, when Jon says to Ryan, "Just wait, it'll probably rub off on Spencer."

It wouldn't surprise him, really. Because seriously. The. _Weirdest_. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> [posted in main journal [here](http://prettykitty-aya.livejournal.com/187821.html) on 03/25/08]


End file.
